


The Past

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Apple Tree [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADHD, Attempt at Humor, Azumane Asahi is a Good Significant Other, Baking, Beds, Bread, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cuddling and Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gardens & Gardening, Hugging, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu has ADHD, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, Showers, Sleepovers, Stuttering, Texting, Time Skips, azumane asahi has a stutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: In which Nishinoya's worries about The Incident are soothed by Asahi and his wonderful intuition. And Nishinoya squeezes a guy until his eyes pop out. And they bake bread for an upcoming Christmas party like domestic homosexuals.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Apple Tree [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I'm still getting back into the swing of things, so I might sometime come back and edit these. But for now, please enjoy these two!!^^

"So, Yuu," Asahi begins after I've removed myself from his oversized sweatshirt. He looks at me across the kitchen table as he stirs the dough together in a bowl. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"When?" I ask, scrubbing a soapy bowl in the sink.

"A while ago, when we were at the garden. You looked - you looked worried, and asked to come home with me, but you never - never said what it was."

I can't help but laugh. "You brought it up on your own. We talked about the night you left the volleyball club, remember? I didn't need to say! And..." I look over my shoulder at Asahi, a little embarrassed. "You really helped me. I feel better about it, now."

He looks back down at the dough and blinks, a small smile spreading across his face. "I remember. I'm glad."

I smile, too.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

_Two Months Ago_

"Yuu..."

I jump and turn to Asahi. He lies on his back on his bed, eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?"

He sits up with a grunt, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just... I feel like you're still worried about that night. And even - even if you aren't, I still want to say this; so just... let me, okay?"

I draw my legs up under myself, sitting cross-legged in his chair, and nod. "Okay."

Asahi flushes a little, but seems determined to speak. "That day... I - I was scared. I was scared that I would never be able to spike again. I was scared - I was scared that I would let down the team. Or that I wasn't a real ace. Or that, because w - we didn't win against Date Tech, that we wouldn't succeed as a team.

"I would never be able to - to say this to Daichi, because he'd shut me down without letting me say anything. And Suga... I don't know. But you were there. I - I affected you the most.

"I was scared of all those things, Yuu, but most of all, I was scared of letting you down." He pauses, glancing up at me.

Biting my lip, I will my eyes to stay dry, as my hands fidget in my lap. I turn for a moment and grab the rubber figurine from beside his monitor. Then I turn back to him, squeezing it repeatedly and making the eyes bulge outwards.

Asahi takes a deep breath and continues. "I was scared that I would make all your connections with the ball useless. You work so hard to get it back in the air for the spiker, and... I was scared that I would let you down.

"And now, Yuu... I still worry that I'll mess up a spike. But I also know that - that we have the whole team supporting us. You may say you have everybody's backs, but we all have _each other's._ So no matter what, we're still a team. We're all going to - going to make mistakes, and we all know that we have to forgive each other - and ourselves - for them.

"So... you don't have to worry so much, okay?" Asahi finishes, looking up at me before his eyes widen.

Through the haze of teary eyes and a massive grin, I see him rise to his feet and scoop me up. The fidget toy falls to the chair and I hug him, hard, my legs wrapped around his waist and my nose buried in his long, golden brown hair. His arms support me, looped under my thighs.

"Thank you," I mumble into the side of his head.

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_Present_

I slide the bread pans into the oven one at a time, face scrunching against the hot air. Then I shut it with a relieved sigh and set the timer. A weight settles on my head and long arms rest on my shoulders.

"Asahi," I start, reaching up and smooshing his scruffy cheeks. "You're messing up my hair."

He laughs and rubs his chin on the top of my head, messing the carefully formed spikes even more. I gasp and duck away, mock-glaring at him with a grin.

"You look like a cat!" Asahi says, laughing harder.

I pout, running my hands through my hair, but to no avail. "You've made me need to take a shower!"

He grins sheepishly. "You'd probably have t - taken one anyways, because the guests are going to start arriving soon! Speaking of, I need - I need a shower, too..."

I reach back and untie my apron, thoughtful. Then I ball it up and look at him with a plotting grin. "Why don't we save water and take one together?"

He doesn't even blink, to my disappointment, but takes off his apron as well, with a small smile. "As much as I'd love to, I'd rather not burn the loaves."

I groan, taking our aprons to the laundry down the hall. "Fine!" I call. "But someday!"

I hear his laughter even from here, and emerge from the hall with my own grin.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

_Asahi's POV_

I lay on my bed on my phone, waiting for Yuu to finish showering. It's while I'm bookmarking a new bread recipe that I receive a text. I raise my eyebrows and click on the notification.

_One new message._

_From: Mother._

_Mother: We've all gathered at the park! Everybody's here, so we're going to be leading them home, soon. Is the bread in the oven?_ _The_ _house is clean?_

_Me: Yes, Nishinoya helped me bake and clean, though he's in the shower, now. I'm taking one after him, so_ _I_ _may be in the bathroom when_ _everybody_ _comes_ _home._

I click away from my texts after sending mine and read through the recipe while I wait for a reply.

_One new message._

_From: Mother._

_Mother: That's fine - he's a good kid. I'll see you soon!_

_Me: Yeah; you too!_

Just then, I hear the water stop running in the shower. _"Done!"_ Yuu calls.

I set my phone down and rise to my feet, stretching. "Alright," I say once I'm outside the bathroom door. "My turn, now."

The door opens. Yuu is in only his grey jeans - he holds his white t-shirt in his hands - and a towel, which wraps precariously around his head. He grins up at me, cheeks pink from the hot water. I purposely ignore his bare, pale chest and instead raise my eyebrows at his towel.

"Did Tanaka's sister t - teach you that?" I ask, amused. My ears burn in spite of me.

"Yup!"

I shake my head, sighing, but smiling. "Okay, okay, just keep an eye on the bread while I'm in here!" I remind him as he walks past, towel wobbling.

"I will!"

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

Steam rises all around me, and the hot water streams through my hair and down my soapy back. Muscles I didn't realize were sore begin to unwind. My eyes fall shut as I run my hands through my hair with a sigh.

Somebody knocks on the door, causing me to jump. I cast a hand out and grab the rail, heart pounding from the temporary loss of balance.

"Yuu?" I call.

"Sorry if I scared you, Asahi!" he says, opening the door and strolling in.

"It's - it's fine, but, Yuu, I'm in the shower. What're you doing in here?"

I can practically _hear_ the sheepishness radiating from him. I can see his silhouette casually leaning against the bathroom sink.

"Oh, I just wanted to say that the bread was done and it's cooling on the counter."

"Good, good, now out! I'm almost done! You didn't have to come all the way on here to say that!" I exclaim, exasperated. _The things he'll do_ _for_ _a prank,_ I think to myself.

Yuu laughs and ducks out, closing the door behind him.

"I'm gonna start locking it!" I call after him as I finish rinsing off.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~


End file.
